The Lord Ruler
Summary Rashek is a Terrisman from Scadrial. Known as the Lord Ruler, the Sliver of Infinity and the Father, he has access to the full range of abilities of both a Feruchemist and an Allomancer, and has Hemalurgic spikes in his body. As a result, he is an extremely powerful Compounder, and he was able to unify the world into an empire that lasted for one thousand years. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, possibly 7-B. Likely far higher with preparation | 5-B Name: Rashek, the Lord Ruler, the Sliver of Infinity, the Father Origin: Mistborn Gender: Male Age: Over one thousand Classification: Terrisman, Feruchemist, Allomancer, Hemalurgist, Compounder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Allomancy gives him Statistics Amplification (Pewter/Tin. Can increase his physical capabilities by burning Pewter and his senses by burning Tin), Metal Manipulation (Steel/Iron), Pseudo-Flight (Through strong enough Pulls or Pushes), Time Manipulation (Bendalloy/Cadmium), Power Nullification (Chromium), Precognition and retrocognition (Atium/Electrum/Gold), Can enhance the Allomantic burn of himself and others (Duralumin/Nicrosil), Clairvoyance and Resistance to it (Copper/Bronze. Copperclouds also interfere with other cognitive allomantic attacks), Can Sooth or Riot the emotions of others (Zinc/Brass). Feurochemy gives him Self Statistics Reduction and Statistics Amplification. Can increase or decrease various aspects of himself, and do so exponentially due to compounding, such as strength, durability, (Pewter), weight (Iron), speed (Steel), senses (Tin), speed of thought (Zinc), memories (Copper), wakefulness (Bronze. Compounding can replicate Self-Sustenance (Type 3)), warmth (Brass), determination (Electrum), health (Gold. Gives him Regeneration (Mid, possibly High-Mid) due to compounding), energy (Bendalloy. Compounding can replicate Self-Sustenance (Type 2)), breath (Cadmium. With compounding can function identically to Self-Sustenance (Type 1)), fortune (Chromium), spiritual sense of self (Aluminum), spiritual sense of origin (Duralumin), investiture (Nicrosil), and age (Atium. Compounding gives him pseudo Immortality (Type 1)). His allomancy and feurochemy are so strong that that can ignore resistances, such as using his powers through copperclouds and pushing/pulling on metals that naturally resist allomancy. Hemalurgy allows him to splice a portion of person's spiritweb unto his own, potentially steal different physical/mental/spiritual traits from them. Through Allomancy, he can control hemalurgic constructs he creates such as the Koloss or Kandra | All previous abilities enhanced to a great degree, Reality Warping, Biological Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Wax, who had inferior copies of two of the Lord Ruler's powers, was able to completely flatten a large foundry, and while using the Bands of Mourning, he effortlessly tore apart portions of a large castle), possibly City level (With the Bands of Mourning, which imitates The Lord Ruler's powers, Wax claimed to be able to survive an explosion that could flatten a large city. Since Pewter burning increases all physical attributes proportionally, he should also have that level of strength). Likely far higher with preparations (He can create a theoretically infinite feedback loop of stored strength.) | Planet level (He moved the entire planet closer to the sun, and reshaped its landscape.) Speed: Hypersonic+ '''(Marasi Colms was able to move fast enough leave a vacuum with her arm as she moved it, while using the Bands of Mourning, which simulate Rashek's powers), likely '''much higher with prep (Can increase his speed indefinitely, though friction due to air resistance will limit him according to Word of God) | Far higher (It was stated that to a god, minutes pass like hours.) Durability: At least Large Building level, possibly City level. Likely far higher with prep | Unknown, likely Planet level Lifting Strength: Class 1, up to Class 50, likely higher with rapid use of stores/prep | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, likely higher (A person wielding the Bands could rip through dozens of meters of stone with their bare hands), possibly City Class. Likely far higher with prep | Unknown Stamina: Entirely dependent on his metal supplies and his stored attributes, of which he typically has a massive amount. By burning Pewter, one can sprint for dozens of hours without tiring, and his Bendalloy, Bronze, and Cadmium metalminds can negate his physical needs | His power in this state only lasts a few minutes (but his speed of thought is vastly increased to compensate). Range: Standard melee range with physical attacks, up to 2 kilometers with metallic projectiles, Unknown (Demonstrated hundreds of kilometers with mind control over Koloss.) | Likely Interstellar Standard Equipment: Basic allomantic metal ingested, his metal rings and bracers (without these, his powers will be severely weakened, and he will age and die extremely quickly). | None Intelligence: Gifted. He still carries some of the knowledge gained from the power of the Well of Ascension. Was able to create and rule an empire for a thousand years. Can compound speed of thought in order to speed through desision-making and analysis at superhuman speeds. Can store and access memories with Copper Feurochemy | Extremely high. Has an instinctual knowledge of the nature of the world, and how to use his powers to whatever outcome he desires, although he doesn't know the consequences of these outcomes. The power also gives him far greater learning capacity than any human. Weaknesses: Must periodically "store" the attributes he wishes to increase by weakening those attributes for a period of time, although he can theoretically do this in battle by accessing stored power, burning it, and storing the excess power. He also must previously consume metals to "burn" in order to use his powers. If he loses his bracers and rings, he will weaken considerably and begin to age extremely fast. He is extremely under-practiced with his hemalurgy. | His power only lasts for a few minutes before it burns out. Feats: *Completely unfazed by being impaled twice. *Survived burnings, beheadings, stabbings, crushings, dismemberment, and flaying. *Described to have walked out of an inferno as a charred skeleton and regenerated completely within moments. *Was able to make hundreds of thousands of people utterly apathetic and hopeless at once with his emotional manipulation, even through Copper Clouds (which normally make the user resistant to mental manipulation). It must be noted this was a "blanket soothing", and was not focused on any one person, and thus he would be even stronger against a single opponent. *Can sense the ability and location of people using Allomancy, even through Copper Clouds (which normally hide this). *Can propel small metal objects with such speeds they are able to rip through armored guards with ease. *Can affect the tiny metals within bodies and the environment, making him able to affect people even if they are not wearing metal. *Casually backhanded a man so hard it broke his neck and sent him flying several meters. *Became immortal by exploiting an infinite feedback loop in his two powers (could store his youth in exchange for being old for an equivalent period of time - by exploiting his Allomancy powers, he could access more youth than he had originally stored). *Moved an entire planet closer to the sun. *Caused volcanoes that would constantly spew ash into the sky to appear all over the planet, as a way of blocking the light and cooling the planet down. *Restructured the biology of every species on the planet to make them better able to survive the ash that now covered the ground and filled the air (this would mean Scadriel humans are hardier than normal humans). Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Feurochemy= * Feurochemy: A Feurochemist can "store" attributes of themselves into a piece of metal known as a metalmind. While filling a metalmind, feurochemist is weakened in that aspect for an appropriate amount of time. However, when 'tapping' into a metalmind, they can greatly enhance these aspects depending on how much they have stored and how swiftly they draw from them. As a full Feurochemist, The Lord Ruler can use any of the allomantic metals as a metalmind. Compounding allows him to negate the drawbacks of storing aspects of himself and get a net gain of said aspect by burning it, although notably he still requires a constant intake of allomantic/feurochemic metals to keep this process running. ** Iron (Skimmer) -''' With an iron metalmind, The Lord Ruler is able to store his physical weight. When storing, this can make his body effectively weightless, giving him a limited range of pseudo-flight. When tapping, a skimmer can drastically increase their weight; in the case of characters like Waxillium Ladrian, this can make them as heavy as a building with enough stored weight. This heavier weight can increase the blows of their physical attacks and make it virtually impossible to topple them over in combat. ** 'Steel (Steelrunner) -' With a steel metalmind, The Lord Ruler is able to store his physical speed. When storing, this can make the feurochemist sluggish and slow, unable to react to even regular attacks. However, when tapping, the user's speed is drastically increased. This has allowed Feurochemists to blitz characters frequently and even move faster than a bullet and keep up with Bendalloy Allomancers while within a speed bubble. The Lord Ruler's compounding allows him to blitz regular steelrunners, going fast enough to create vacuums behind himself. ** 'Tin (Windwhisperer) -' With a tin metalmind, The Lord Ruler is able to store his senses. While storing, this can leave The Lord Ruler practically senseless, unable to perceive the world around him in any capacity. While tapping, however, this can give him a range of vision, hearing, smell, touch, and taste far superior to any human. Compounding allows Rashek to see straight through copperclouds, which normally interfere with allomantic/feurochemic abilities. Additionally, a separate metalmind is needed for storage of each of the five senses. ** 'Pewter (Brute) -' With a pewter metalmind, The Lord Ruler can store his physical strength. This can leave him nearly crippled when storing, however when tapping he gains superhuman strength, durability, and lifting capacity. This allows him to defeat Koloss who can shatter stone with physical blows and fodderize peak human soldiers. Through compounding, The Lord Ruler can fodderize Brutes and Thugs alike, as well as bust through massive amounts of solid stone and potentially survive a blast that could level a city. ** 'Zinc (Sparker) -' With a zinc metalmind, The Lord Ruler can store his mental speed. While storing this makes even basic logic and mathematics a chore, yet when tapping this allows him to rapidly play out situations and ideas in his head faster than any master scholar or gifted individual. Compounding allows The Lord Ruler to play out hundreds of possibilities and events in his head and regularly outpace natural born geniuses. ** 'Brass (Firesoul) -' With a brass metalmind, The Lord Ruler can store his warmth. Simply, while storing The Lord Ruler can gradually decrease his body temperature to withstand extreme heats, whereas while tapping a Firesoul can walk around atop snowy mountains without being even uncomfortable. ** 'Copper (Archivist) -' With a copper metalmind, The Lord Ruler can store memories. While storing a memory makes it inaccessible on the fly, it allows him to form a vast archive, known as a coppermind, of thoughts and memories which can be viewed with great clarity. ** 'Bronze (Sentry) -' With a bronze metalmind, The Lord Ruler can store his wakefulness. While storing this makes him drowsy and can outright cause him to pass out, however he can negate his need to rest or sleep while tapping into it. ** 'Cadmium (Gasper) -' With a cadmium metalmind, The Lord Ruler can store his breath. This is one of the more dangerous metalminds, as one cannot store all their breath at once lest they suffocate and die. Therefore, The Lord Ruler can decrease his breathing capacity in small intervals so that, while drawing, he doesn't need to breathe at all. ** 'Bendalloy (Subsumer) -' With a Bendalloy metalmind, The Lord Ruler can store his nutritional energy. Much like having a fat reserve, this allows The Lord Ruler to store excess calories that he can use at a later time where he can subsist on tapping into the metalmind alone. However, much like Cadmium, subsisters can starve themselves to death by storing too much of their energy. ** 'Electrum (Pinnacle) -' With an electrum metalmind, The Lord Ruler can store his determination. While storing, this makes him unmotivated and apathetic, unwilling to do much. However, drawing from it allows him to carry a great conviction to carry out tasks and accomplish goals. ** 'Gold (Bloodmaker) -' Gold feurochemists can store their physical health into a metalmind. While this makes them much more susceptible to disease and injury while storing, tapping into a gold metalmind allows Feurochemists to "correct" themselves back to a previous, uninjured state. As a result it can't undo wounds associated with one's identity (Sazed's mutilated genitals, for example), although it can allow the user to recover from grievous injury and even attacks from a Shardblade, provided that they don't instantly kill the Feurochemist. Compounding drastically affects the strength of this, allowing gold compounders to instantly regenerate from severed heads and lost body parts and possibly even dismemberment. ** 'Chromium (Spinner) -' Chromium feurochemists can store their good fortune, their luck. While the abstract nature of luck can make chromium feurochemy hard to notice during use, storing or tapping into a chromium metalmind can still have significant affects. ** 'Nicrosil (Soulbearer) -' Allows a fuerochemist to store their investiture, a raw magical/spiritual energy that permeates the cosmere. ** 'Alumium (Trueself) -' Allows a feurochemist to store their spiritual sense of identity. If a feurochemist can store two or more aspects, storing their Identity can allow a different person to tap into and use their metalminds. ** 'Duralumin (Connector) -' Allows a feurochemist to store their spiritual sense of origin, a connection to the place they were born in. A different person drawing from a Duralumin metalmind would be able to understand the language of metalmind's owner among other things. ** 'Atium -' One of the god metals. The rare atium feurochemist can store their age, spending time older than their current age so that when they tap into an atium metalmind they appear much younger. Due to the effects of compounding, Atium tapping has rendered The Lord Ruler effectively immortal. |-|Allomancy= *'''Allomancy: An Allomancer can use ("burn") ingested metals to gain special powers. The amount of resultant power depends on allomantic power and purity of metal used **'Steel (Coinshot) -' By ingesting and burning the metal Steel, The Lord Ruler can sense sources of metal around him (with the exception of Aluminum and its alloys), and 'push' on them. In pushing, The Lord Ruler puts his own weight against the piece of metal in question; if the metal is lighter than him, it is repelled from him at great speeds, or in the case or projectiles, misdirected or outright deflected. If the metal is heavier than him, instead The Lord Ruler is propelled away, a fact that he uses in tandem with lowering his weight, effectively allowing him to jump large distances and even fly by pushing on coins and bullets he throws or fires beneath him. **'Iron (Lurcher) - '''By ingesting and burning the metal Iron, Kel can also sense sources of metal around him, with the exception of Aluminum and its alloys. However, as opposed to Steelpushing, burning Iron allows one to pull metals towards them. Combined with Stellpushes, this can give experienced Mistborns, such as Kel, the ability to have complete control over the movement and velocities of metals they pull/push, able to create swirling masses of metal around them. Like Steelpushing, pulling is based on weight; if the metal is lighter than the mistborn, it is rapidly brought towards them. If it's heavier, the Mistborn is pulled towards it. **'Pewter (Pewterarm/Thug)' - Burning Pewter increases the physical capabilities of a person, making them both superhumanly strong and durable. They're usually able to fodderize regular humans with this ability, and it allows a Mistborn to be able to combat the Koloss soldiers of The Lord Ruler, who can regularly smash through stone and break through walls. **'Tin (Tineye) - By burning Tin, one is able to increase their five senses. They're able to hear from hundreds of meters away, have enhanced vision that can pierce through the night, and see through the obscuring mists of Scadriel. However, excessive use or flaring of the ability can cause nausea and farsightedness, and leave a weakness for loud noises. **'Bendalloy (Slider) -' The Lord Ruler is able to burn Bendalloy, which when ingested allows him to temporarily speed up time in a bubble around him, making the world around look immobile, although the movement of fast objects such as bullets and explosions can be observed. **'''Cadmium (Pulser) – The Lord Ruler is able to burn Cadmium, which when ingested allows him to temporarily slow down time in a bubble around himself, making everything in his immediate surrounding seemingly freeze in place, while the world outside rapidly speeds by. Skilled users such as Marasi can stretch several minutes into hours. **'Electrum (Oracle)' - Unlike Atium, which shows the immediate and certain future, Electrum shows the possible future, showing one who burns it possible results from choices that they can make. Often referred to as the 'poor man's Atium', the metal can actually be used to counteract the future-sight of the metal, causing their future image to split, and make predictions impossible to decipher. **'Gold (Auger)' - Instead of showing the future, Gold shows one's past to one who burns it, allowing them to mediate on choices they made and also go over details that may have missed in distant memories. They can also see how different choices in their past would have affected the present. **'Zinc (Rioter)' - The Lord Ruler can burn Zinc, which allows him to 'riot' the emotions of others. This enhances strong emotions such as anger, making victims reckless, brash, and acting without thought. This can be resisted by wearing aluminum, which blocks out the effects of allomantic abilities. **'Brass (Soother) '- The Lord Ruler can burn Brass, which allows him to 'sooth' the emotions of others. This places victims in a state where they can't feel or react strongly about their surroundings, and while some can notice this and act on it, others are left listless or nearly entirely dissociated from their surroundings. **'Bronze (Seeker)' - Allows one to sense the use of investiture around them as sounds. These sounds are differentiated by metals, and this acts as a sort of 'sixth sense'. **'Copper (Coppercloud)' - A direct counter to Bronze, this allows the user to create a 'cloud' around them that blocks a Seeker's ability to sense Allomancy. **'Duralium (Duralium Gnat)' - While in isolation burning Duralium produces absolutely no effect, it is one of a mistborn's most potent allies, as it allows them to immediately consume every metal at their disposal and release a massive burst of power related to whatever metals they were burning at the time. **'Aluminum (Aluminum Gnat)' - Considered to be a useless ability, even among Mistborns. Those who burn Alluminum burn out every other metal at their disposal without producing any effect. **'Nicrosil (Nicroburst)' - Allows a Mistborn to burn another Allomancer's reserves in a massive burst of power similar to that of a Duralium user. **'Chromium (Leecher)' - Another potent metal, which, while burning it, allows one of burn any metal being used by another allomancer, effectively de-powering them. **'Atium' - One of the few "God Metals". Considered to be the most powerful out of any allomantic or feurochemic metal, the pure physical form of investiture. Burning it allows a mistborn to see several seconds in the future and act accordingly, making it nearly impossible to land blows or properly attack one without the use of Electrum. |-|Hemalurgy/Other= *'Hemalurgy:' A technique that transfers aspects, whether they are physical, mental, or spiritual, from one person to another, altering the person's 'spiritweb' or soul. This can be used to steal someone's feurochemic or allomantic abilities, alongside more straightforward aspects such as strength and speed. The technique can technically be done on any Shardworld and by any person with the knowledge, however even with nearly a thousand years and moments of a Shard's knowledge acessed to him for brief moments, he has never been capable of progressing past the creating of the Koloss and Kandra. Constructs like them are only kept sapient by the spikes driven through them. Said constructs are especially susceptible to allomantic control as well as influence from the Shards. *'The Well of Ascension:' With access to Preservation's Perpendicularity, Rashek can Ascend and temporarily utilize a 'silver of infinity' from the Shard of Preservation. The power he wielded allowed him to move the planet of Scadrial closer to the sun, make it more geologically active to produce ashclouds to cool it down, and even biologically alter the various living beings that populated it to better survive the ashen, heated environment. Key: Base | Well of Ascension Others Notable Victories: The Player (Catalog Heaven) The Player's Profile (Note: 7-B versions were used, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: U-2501 (Arpeggio of Blue Steel) U-2501's Profile (Note: 7-B was used for both, both were bloodlusted and Speed was Equalized) Rand al'Thor (The Wheel of Time) Rand's profile (Fight happened on Ravnica, Rand had his angreals restricted and TLR had enough metal stores to reach 7-B) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mistborn Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Metal Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Element Users Category:Density Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Memory Users Category:Heat Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Age Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Book Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Narcissists Category:The Cosmere Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5